An automated assistant (also known as a “personal assistant”, “mobile assistant”, etc.) may be interacted with by a user via a variety of client devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, standalone personal assistant devices, and so forth. An automated assistant receives input from the user (e.g., typed and/or spoken natural language input) and responds with responsive content (e.g., visual and/or audible natural language output) and/or by controlling one or more peripheral devices (e.g., Internet of things (IoT) device(s)). An automated assistant interacted with via a client device may be implemented via the client device itself and/or via one or more remote computing devices that are in network communication with the client device (e.g., computing device(s) in “the cloud”).
Automated assistants are often configured to perform a variety of actions, with each action being performed in response to a predetermined canonical command (or a slight variation thereof) that is mapped to the action. For example, in response to receiving a spoken command of “Assistant, turn off my living room lights”, an automated assistant can cause one or more commands to be transmitted that cause networked lights of the user, that are labeled as “living room” lights, to be transitioned to an “off” state. As another example, in response to receiving a separate spoken command of “Assistant, what is tomorrow's weather”, an automated assistant can issue one or more queries and/or interact with a third-party agent to resolve a prediction for “tomorrow's weather” for a location of the user issuing the spoken command, and provide graphical and/or audible output that relays tomorrow's predicted weather.
However, a user that utilizes an automated assistant may not be aware of many of the actions that are performable by an automated assistant and/or may not be aware of the canonical commands that can be provided by the user to cause the actions to be performed by the automated assistant. As a result, many users may employ only a limited amount of the functionality of an automated assistant. Although a general recommendation for a canonical command and an associated action can be provided to a user that is interacting with an automated assistant (e.g., “Try saying X to get a weather report for tomorrow”), oftentimes such a general recommendation is blindly provided to the user. As a result, significant network and/or computational resources can be wasted in providing users with recommendations that are irrelevant. Moreover, oftentimes such a general recommendation is for only a single action. To perform multiple actions, multiple disparate canonical commands must be provided by a user through a plurality of dialog turns with an automated assistant, thereby consuming significant network and/or computational resources in the performance of multiple actions.